The Lost Hero
by AMVmaker123
Summary: " You can save us. You can save us all." One girl, fighting for her life at the time of war, while nobody to depend on but herself. As she goes on a journey to discover her true identity, she uncovers a secret that won't keep the fire inside of her. What will she do when she is faced against the one she loves, and told that he's her enemy? R
1. The Awakened Hero

**xX HEY READERS! Some of you might now me from my other PPG story Wish You Were Here( has a similar idea to this story) I decided to make a story that I had in my head for a really long time now. There's going to be four storys each about 20 chapters. I decided to repost this story and I WILL update as much as I can. **

**So here it is.. the beginning of the PPG saga. Enjoy! BTW she doesn't have a name (at least not yet) **

**ME OWN NOTHING!**

_Her_: POV

The broken streetlights used to light up the darkness that lingered in this rundown city. Now all there exists is glooming shadows, watching us as if we were gazelles in the jungle and they were lions ready to kill their prey.

The stores and nearby thrift shops windows were busted and the ceiling fans were dangling from a thread, showing signs of robbery that happened ages ago.

Dried up blotches of blood were smeared on the walls and streets, almost as if they were built in with the city itself.

Then there was City Hall, the most disgusting and despicable place of all of Townsville. There lived the monkey tyrant that killed the innocent people that used to roam this city, making dinner for their families, going to school's, and living their carefree lives. Now they're all gone. Deceased by execution. Now, only live a few of us who are too petrified to step one foot out into the shining sun, but even the sun is too afraid to gleam out from the dark clouds that fill the once blue skies.

But not me. I will _not_ give in to that atrocious monster, who gets a kick out of seeing people squirm over each other in order to survive in the world we live in. I _refuse._

I lived all my life, trying to fight against the monkey king and his men. Fighting with all my might, but I don't have the power or strength to do much. I just have to stand by, and let him do what he do's best. Killing people. And that's probably why I hate myself the most. To not have the ability to stop him and stop the world he created is the worst feeling at all, like its eating me from the inside, slowly and painfully turning me to one of _them. _

I don't remember what led Mojo Jojo to his current state. It just got erased out of my mind, as if of a click of a button all my closest memories were _gone. _I survive in this world by my own blood and sweat, no _family_ no _friends_ no _nothing_. But I guess that's how everything is nowadays.

The only memory I recall was from 3 years ago. It's the only thing I remember from the war or battle I presume. And it was also when I met him…

_**Flashback**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, as I felt the immense pain that ached throughout the core of my limp body. My head was pounding roughly, and my feet and hands were numb, refusing to move a single muscle. I lay there on the hard concrete pavement waiting for my body to react as quickly as my mind.

_Whe…where am I? _

My mind was lost and seemed to be faraway in a distant place that I could only dream I could be.

_What am I? Who am I? _

I struggled as I tried to move upward my useless body to sit on the ground. As I finally managed, I looked at my surroundings, trying to see a glimpse of hope in where I lay. I expected to see smiling faces or hear fits of laughter, But all I saw, was empty minds, empty souls, and empty hearts.

Skyscrapers were crumbling to the ground, as if with just a wisp of wind, the whole city would collapse. There wasn't one splash of color to be seen, and there was only endless black white and grey. Dead bodies were piling on the ground, almost as if they were trash ready to be thrown. The never-ending sky was a gray color that went with the city almost _too_ well.

My body and mind were scared, being in an unknown place that could possibly lead me to my death. I probably should of known better.

" Was it right? Staying here? Do you realize what danger you are in?" a masculine voice whispered in my ear, sending chills throughout my body.

I was shocked, and you knew that. You knew who I was. You knew I would be here. You knew everything. But I didn't know a thing about you.

My voice was strained and dry, and I couldn't even manage to utter a word. You grabbed me, hugging me tightly with your flexed, muscled arms.

" Just leave. Leave now. Before you get hurt." You said while your voice was filled with worry and concern, but you had an almost leader tone to your voice, as if you were commanding me to do so. And that attracted me the most. It was then when I could finally speak, and I felt reassured cause I felt that you knew something that I didn't. Something vitally important.

" Do you…know who I am?" I said, as I felt your grip on me get tighter and I could hear the small gasp you let out. I could feel the sound of your breath becoming rapid and shorter, and I could hear your heartbeat, getting faster and faster.

I waited for a response, but before I could get one, you grip on me loosened and you were gone, faraway miles beyond my reach.

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the first clue I had to find out who i really was, and to find my true existence in this rotten world. I remember being so scared, so lost, and so _alone. _But nothing could help me, not now, not ever. I just have to stay alive, though I wish I too could be put to death, but I would only be lying to myself.

The only thing I have that was from my previous self when I was awakened was a necklace. It was a pink heart, with wings and it hanged loosely on the chain, almost as if it was ready to fly away, at any brief moment. I studied this necklace for hours per night, trying to find any meaning or significance to who I was or why I was here. There were initials on the back, but I never found out any meaning to its presence.

…_.B U….._

My long dark hair was moving with the wind, and my clear blue eyes were examining the suspicious, murky alley I was currently in. My eyes wandered from each sides of the streets checking to see if the patrols were out, doing raids again. Not a human nor monkey were in sight.

I put on my black hoodie that covered the rest of my face, as my eyes stood in the darkness. In one breath, I ran across the street as fast as I could, trying to find food and leave as fast as my body could take me.

_I could go to the woods, but that's under Fuzzy Lumpkins and I'd be a dead man if I go there. _

Today was the day. The day I would leave everything behind, and try to find hope beyond this city. Many people before me tried to escape, but the gruesome journey from the dark city to civilization was a long tiring one, and I would need every ounce of my strength to succeed.

I would first, stock up on supplies, and after that, I would have to try to find a way above the _wall. _

The _wall _was as big as the empire state building, and maybe a little more. The wall surrounded the city and enclosed all us prisoners' in it. Only the _legends_ have crossed, but sometimes I think it was all just a myth, that let us believe that we could actually escape our ruthless lives.

_Okay, if I just find a little more food, I'll be ready. _

As I was ready to turn another corner, a pair of hairy hands grabbed my shoulders, and roughly turned me around to see their owner's vile face. An ape man was in front of me, and if I didn't play my cards right, it's the dungeon for me.

" What are you doing here, you disgusting human?! Don't you know you are forbidden to show your despicable face _outside_? The air of our king, will be contaminated by your idiotic thinking!" the ape man went on about the safety of his king, but in all honesty, it took everything I had to not choke him right then and there.

" I'm so sorry, _sir." _ I said trying not to let sarcasm drip from my last word. I tried to remain calm and pokerfaced but on the inside I was stressed and unsure of what to do next.

" How dare you give me that tone of voice you wicked wretch!" he said while pulling the gun out of his pocket.

As soon as I saw the shine of the gun, I ran.

_I should have just kept my mouth shut! Goddamn, I'm such an idiot!_

I ran quickly since I could hear the fire of gunshots coming from behind, but I dare not look at it. I just kept running forward to my fate.

" Halt!" the ape man screamed after me as he fired bullets at my head, and me managing to dodge every single one.

This was when I felt there was no hope, and no life beyond this pitiful city.

_God, please if you exist, show me what I'm supposed to do. I…don't want to die.. There has to be more meaning to my life, isn't there? Can't my life be used to help others? If it can, then I wouldn't mind dying. But I would rather die a meaningful death then die a worthless one. _

At the brink of giving up, a light caught my eye. A warm light that made me feel protected, and _safe. _ I stopped running and looked across the street at what seemed to be a sewer tunnel. I saw an almost too beautiful to be true, pink light, that shined throughout the sewer tunnel. It was the most beautiful color I have ever seen, or at least remembered. I was so amazed, and the light was making me get closer to it.

Then my necklace was glowing the same pink as the light, and then in a flash of pink, I was pulled into the darkness.

I shot up in the sky, as the transformation was taking place. I screamed in pain as I shot my hands to caress my face, as my once clear eyes were painfully turning pink. My whole body was feeling excruciating pain as my whole body's figure was changing. My long black hair was changing rapidly from a dark black to a bright, powerful red.

The ape man stood in shock, wide-eyed at my current state, and could only manage to keep his mouth ajar.

The pain stopped, and all I had within me was power. A pink aura shined my figure bright, and my eyes glowed in the darkness. I was bursting pink flames, throughout the outskirts of the city. This was when I realized, I wasn't an ordinary girl, I was _so_ much more.

**xX LONGEST CHAPTER EVAS! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! Please review it would mean a TON, also it would be great if you would check out my other story, Wish You Were Here, tell me if you like it:D I want to get at least 5 reviews untill next chapter. Thanks. R&RxX**


	2. The Red Cap

**xXHEY READERS! I'm so thrilled that you all like the story and want for me to continue it. It just warms my heart!:) I didn't think I would of gotten as much reviews as I did, so thank you! To notify how my updating works, I will try to update once a week. They're not going to be as long as my first chapter, but they come more frequently. I'm so pumped for this story so far, and I think it could be good! Ok, then on with PPG saga!**

**ME OWN NOTHING! **

_Her: _POV

The pink flames that surrounded my body as a warm blanket, burned the pores of my skin as the flames immense heat lingered, and made my mouth dry, and urge for a drop of water. My long crimson hair framed my face, as my new pink eyes were searching for an explanation of the events that occurred not so long ago. I was scared by what I could do, yet it seemed so oddly familiar as if it could fill the missing void in my heart.

The intense aura I had still remained, and seemed to get stronger as time went by. I stared at my hands, seeing the pink fire blaze out of them uncontrollably. I looked down, too see the monkey guard had left, and terrified also to notice how high I was floating above the ruins of this forgotten city. Thoughts ran through my head rapidly, with every single question I was asking myself only making me more nervous. My palms were getting sweaty, as beads of sweat began to form on my forehead, the heat beginning to make me extremely dehydrated.

_What…happened to me? What am I? _Who_ am I? _

I tried to wipe of the sweat on my face, but ended up burning myself in the process. The flame in my hands made the sound of a sizzle when the drop of sweat made contact. The flame was beginning to die down, which reassured me, but yet caused a whole new problem to arise.

The burning sensation that coursed through my veins was hastily disappearing as I felt my power draining. I began to panic, when the aura began to disperse until it disappeared all together.

Gravity tugged me at my feet, and I was falling rapidly downwards as I could see the old concrete pavement beginning to get closer and closer. I was screaming at the top of my lungs before I could feel my voice give out. I felt like a rag doll falling lifelessly.

Then, I felt a word or rather name, feel at the tip of my tongue. I tightly closed my eyes and I unconsciously screamed:

" _Brick!"_

Before my face mad contact with the pavement, I heard a flash and felt a tug on the collar of my old shirt. I felt arms hold my waist and legs while cradling me as we made flight. My hair was dancing in the wind, as I managed to finally release the breath that was still caught in my throat.

I slowly opened my eyes, and as I did I noticed a pair of eyes the color of a dark, magma red. Their eyes were looking into my own, as I noted a sense of fear and desperation in them. They were hypnotizing yet petrifying and uncomfortable to look at. They were _terrifyingly_ beautiful.

When I noticed I was staring, I felt the heat rise on my cheeks as I turned my head the opposite direction, embarrassed. I heard a scoff coming from the person but ignored it, focusing on the cool breath of the individual go down on my neck as I listened in on their steady breathing. I reluctantly turned my head to get a better look at the being that saved me from certain death.

It was boy, with burning red hair and intense velvet colored eyes. He had a muscular figure with ripping muscles and biceps on his arms. He was dashingly handsome and stunningly rugged. His red hair was long past his shoulders and held in a small ponytail. He wore jeans, and an old hoodie with an obviously overused red cap on his head.

He stopped in the air, turned his head and looked at me with a mischievous glint in his red eyes. He smirked before zooming off extremely fast, causing my grip on him to get stronger. I was screaming at first, but the feel of the wind in my hair and the feeling that I could touch the skies soothed me. It just felt right.

I smiled wide and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the skies being just a touch away.

" You never change…" I heard him mutter, which caught my attention and made me tense up and awaken from my dream world.

_Did…I hear him correctly? It must have been my imagination…right?_

I felt his speed and velocity go down, and see that we were inching closer and nearer to the ground. He landed in a dark, abandoned alley, on a street in the city that I didn't recognize. He put me on the ground, and stared at me sadly, before beginning to walk away out of it.

"Wait!" I screamed at him. He stopped in his tracks, staying put and not turning around. There was an eerie silence before I had the courage to speak up again. 

" How do you do fly? Maybe… you…know who I am?" I said my voice rising every time I spoke another word. I felt on the verge of tears, like at any moment they would fall out of my eyes.

We heard sirens go off, and his eyes widened as we heard the sounds of marching monkey guards and soldiers echo throughout the city. He ran up to me and pushed me to the other side of the dark alley.

The sounds of the soldiers were getting closer. He pushed me against the wall, and covered me, putting his hands on the wall, as we were only centimeters apart.

"Are they..."

He shushed me by putting his finger on my lips, easily silencing me from saying another word. We heard the footsteps going farther and farther before they were gone and no longer heard.

" They're gone." You said relieved, looking at me with worry.

" I need an answer."

He stood there quiet, trying to think of the right words to say.

" I do know who you are. But you're not getting anything from me, that's a promise." You said grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to you, as if some strings of destiny were pulling us together.

" It's for me to know and for you to find out." He whispered seductively in my ear, His voice smooth and incredibly irresistible, it sent shivers down my spine.

He backed away, and stared at me again before tugging at the collar of his hoodie taking it off, revealing his ripping muscles and his six-pack. His hat had fallen off and his glistening shaggy red hair was shown. He handed me the hoodie, and told me to put it on.

The hoodie was much bigger on me than I thought it would be. It was sagging on my small figure, and was hanging loosely.

" Try to stay hidden, and whatever you do, _don't_ show them your eyes." He said with authority in his voice that I found strangely attractive, but nonetheless I nodded in agreement.

He stared at the ground for a while, before picking up his red baseball cap and staring at it and me with conflicting emotions.

He walked to me, and put the hat on my head and turning it backwards, while pushing my long red locks in the cap.

" Take care of it. It's special to me." He said while starting to walk out again.

" When will I see you again?" I screamed after him.

" Soon." He muttered, not looking back before running out of the dark and suspicious alley, leaving me alone in it.

Little did I know that my fate was already being decided for me, and that my life was no longer in my hands.

**xXBAM! What do you think? I hope you liked it, I tried hard to make it good. BTW, I know it's weird that she is so weak but she doesn't know how tocontrol it. TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO IT IN BRICKS POV. And, I will post another chapter if I get 13 reviews, because I don't know if this story is any good or not! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!xX R&R **


	3. The Girl with Red Hair

**xX SUPREADERS? I FEEL LIKE IM WALKING ON A CLOUD, I MEAN 17 REVEIWS FOR 2 CHAPIES?! U GUYS R DA BOMB DIGGITY! Sorry if I made ya guys wait, kinda didn't know how I would approach this****I contemplated whether to do Bricks POV or not but I decided to do it otherwise. I love u guys right now. So on to next chapie! **

**Brick: MY TIME TO SHINE, BITCHES!**

**Me: *****facepalm*******

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST MY SPECIAL RECIPE TACOS!**

Brick's: POV

The menacing empty streets were filled with dead bodies making the disturbing smell of rotting corpses roam throughout the city. The broken streetlights, falling skyscrapers, and endless gloomy skies completed this new, broken Townsville, making me almost miss how things were before.

With my red hoodie on my head, and my red cap in its natural place I walked onwards on the old sidewalks examining the current state of this once beautiful town, comparing to what it was then to what it is now. How much has changed and how much I have changed.

Before I knew it, thoughts of her appeared in my head, her once brilliant shining smile and her gorgeous flowing red hair kept in a tidy bow. Her leadership and her annoying yet admirable personality that made her loved by hundreds.

But she has forgotten. Forgotten about her family, her life, and her city. She's forgotten about me.

If only I could have been so lucky.

When I ran into her three years ago, she seemed so lost and so confused. She looked as if her world had been turned upside down and she was in an alternate universe that she never wanted to be in.

I remember the feel of her in my arms, and how good we felt together.

Yet, I had to distance myself, for her safety and for my own. I couldn't harm her anymore than I already have, and I couldn't put her in anymore danger.

I loved her yet we lived in two different worlds. She was good, and I was bad. Before it felt like a silly game we played, but as I grew up I had to quickly learn that it wasn't. It was a harsh reality that made both sides lives on the line.

And in order to win, we had to completely destroy _anyone i_n our way.

I continued walking, turning a curb unto a new street in the city.

I heard frantic yelling from the direction of the street I was walking in. Being the curious person I am, I neared closer to get a better hear of what was happening.

"Halt!" I heard, sounding like another ape guard inching closer to where I was.

Then suddenly a shining pink light zoomed into the sky, making me have to squint my eyes from its powerful beams. I ran over to the guard who looked as shocked as I was.

I saw burning flames come out, scattering across the city. The guard's mouth was still ajar, his eyes completely out of his head.

Though the light held a barrier, I tried to walk closer to get a better view. What I saw surprised me and worried me completely. I saw a girl with long burning red hair, and with a pink aura surrounding her figure. When I saw her eyes, the worried feeling I had increased and I felt completely devastated as I felt my body go stiff.

She had enticing and beautiful pink eyes, with a slight glow to them. I was completely hypnotized by her, wanting to see her pink orbs for ages.

In the corner of my eye, I caught the monkey guard escaping, running in order to inform authorities. My red eyes shown in anger, and in an auburn flash I was holding the guard by his neck as he dangled in the air. I brought the apes vile face to my own, opening my mouth to say something but quickly shut it as my sensitive ears caught something in the distance.

"_Brick!"_

When I heard my name being called by her, my eyes widened and intensified as I turned around and saw her plunging quickly down to the ground. I zoomed over and grabbed her by the collar, inwardly sighing in relief for making it on time.

The realization of her calling for my name hit me. I was in shock as I was desperately trying to find an explanation for her recognition of myself. I continued flying nonetheless yet still intensely thinking about how she could of remembered me.

I stopped then moved my arms around her and carried her instead, continuing to think about her and unconsciously worry for her.

_How is that possible? I thought…she forgot everything. Are her memories...coming back?_

I looked down at her, seeing that her eyes were closed tightly and that her hands were close to her face for protection. She had her nose scrunched up and I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

I started to fly again, still looking at the beauty that lay in front of me. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she did she stared at my velvet red eyes as I stared at her into her bubblegum pink ones. She looked confused, yet hypnotized at my eyes.

The look she had, shown that she didn't know who I was.

_So she doesn't remember me. I figured._

Though I didn't want to admit it bothered me, _it did. _

I was upset yet worried for her, knowing that her life was now in great danger, and her not having a clue about what was happening.

I saw her face flush, as she turned her head away from me. I tried to suppress a laugh from her embarrassment that was still so much like how I remember her being.

Nonetheless, I kept trying to find a place where I could put her in no harms way, as I kept staring down at the old city. I was flying at a steady speed, but an idea popped up in my head and I couldn't push it away.

_I wonder…_

I looked at her and smirked evilly, massively increasing the speed of my flying. She grabbed and held a tight grip on me as she screamed loudly, making me increase my speed even more. But her shrieks of help died down, and I looked at her with an eyebrow arched, wondering what made her stop her intense cries.

I saw her beautiful red hair dance in the wind, as she had an angelic grin on her face, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of the wind in the air.

Her smile made me reminisce on how she was before and it only made me think on how much she hasn't changed even with her memory loss. Her personality was still the same as I left it and it made me smile even.

The girl in the pink and black dress, flying with a pink streak following close behind her as she closed her eyes in the feel of the wind. I couldn't change her because that's the way she was always supposed to be, how she was _made_ to be.

"You never change..." I whispered to myself but I instantly regretted it as I heard a faint gasp behind me. I ignored it and mentally cursed at myself for me getting caught up in the moment.

I quickly lowered myself down to an alley on a street I visited quite often. I laid her down, and turned around trying not to make eye contact with her. I didn't want to leave, but it was for her sake.

"Wait!"

Her call made me halt and stop in my place, but I didn't dare turn around cause I knew when I would see her eyes I would melt and give in to _whatever_ she said.

"How do you fly? Maybe…_you_…know who I am?" her voice was cracking and she sounded as if she was going to cry. The thought made me regret leaving her, and made me feel guilty for it.

I was about to say something, but the sounds of the emergency sirens stopped me from doing so. I turned around quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the darker end of the alley. I put her against the brick wall, as I tried to cover her. The scent of roses entered my nose as the smell of her made me go crazy.

I didn't have time to think about such things, hearing the sounds of marching monkey's being sent out was my main priority. It was distant, yet it bothered me otherwise.

"Are they..." I put my finger on her lips, shushing her from saying anything else. She remained quiet until I was reassured that the monkey guards were long gone.

"They're gone." I said, letting out a large breath. I stared back in her eyes, seeing a determination in them that startled me.

"I need an answer." She said crossing her arms, looking at me with an intense glare.

I didn't want to tell her but in a way I did. I wanted her to know who she was, but if she did, she would find out who I am. I don't want her to hate me, that's the last thing I want, but I do want her to be happy.

I pushed my conflicting emotions aside and answered her the best way I could.

"I do know who you are. But you're not getting anything from me. _That'_s a promise." I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me. The way we fit together was perfect as if we were missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finding each other.

" It's for _me _to know and for _you_ to find out." I whispered in her ear. Seeing her shoulders tense up was making a smirk play on my lips.

I then, realized what I had been doing, and I backed away. I didn't want her to get attached to me. I needed her to stay as far away from me as possible. But my smarter side of me was being silenced and my stupider side was in control.

I stared at the red hoodie I had on and grabbed the collar of it, pulling it over my head revealing my stomach. I handed her the hoodie and told her to put it on. She looked confused but did it either way.

Seeing her in my hoodie was a weird feeling that made me strangely happy. The way it was so big on her, showed how tiny and petite she really was, making her look even cuter.

"Try to stay hidden, and whatever you do, _don't _show them your eyes." I said as she reluctantly nodded.

I noticed my hat was not on my head, and I inwardly panicked. I looked down to see it on the gravel in the alley we captivated.

I picked it up, and stared at her, contemplating whether to put it on her or not.

_Should I give it to her? It's important to me…well so is she. _

I walked up to her and put the large cap on her head, turning it backwards. I lightly grabbed her hair, and pushed her firey red locks inside the hat.

"Take care of it. It's special to me." I said, turning on my heels, beginning to walk out of the alley.

_This will keep her safe…for a while._

When I was close to the exit I heard her scream:

"When will I see you again?"

I didn't know how to answer, but I looked down and muttered:

"_Soon_."

I ran out and launched into the sky, leaving my signature red streak behind me.

Whether or not I liked it, I knew I was the only one who could protect her. I had to ignore the wall that separated the both of us, and jump over it.

I had to be a man.

_I will protect you and save you anyway I can…Blossom._

**xXDUN DUN DUN!:) Hope you enjoyed and sorry I didn't update sooner. I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT: I'm going to a one-week camp and I'm leaving Wednesday morning and coming back Sunday night. I want to tell you that I'll try my best to update around Monday or Tuesday. I made this chapie kinda long so forgive me please! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT. I know it's a lot to ask, but I really want to get 25 reviews so I'll update sooner if I do end up getting that much. I just want to say thanks for everything and I hope you like this chapie! SEE YA NEXT WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for Reading!R&R**


	4. A Promise

**Authors Note: Hey readers! I'm so sorry I haven't posted like I promised, Not only had I came back from camp THREE days later than excepted, but I had writers block and didn't know how to approach this chapter. I actually wrote CHAPTER 5 ahead of this one to give me an idea on how to write it SO AGAIN I APOLOGIZE. Chapter 5 will be posted im hoping Monday morning- evening. I also just received a new laptop for mi cumpleanos and when I install Microsoft I will be able to post MUCH more frequently! SO I HOPE YA ENJOY DIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, no matter how much I wish I could, The Powerpuff Girls. **

_Her_: POV

My heart was beating at an uncontrollable rate, and my breath was becoming scratchy and rapid. The mysterious boy's scent was plastered all over the sweatshirt, a sweet and refreshing cocoa smell erupting from it.

I was confused yet intrigued by the boy, his daring actions reminded me of something, but I didn't know what. In a way, I was attached to him. He had this bold, and courageous personality that attracted me, and made me want to know more of him.

I gazed around the alley, before putting the hoodie on over the hat on my head, and running off. I didn't know my surroundings. I was in an unusual and dark place in the city, that I never set foot in, or dared to. But I was used to these dangers in surviving in this city, and I knew better than anyone that I could take care of myself.

But a more vulnerable side of me, wished to be saved. Wished for a protector. Wished for a change, and wished for the city to live in peace.

But no matter how much I wished that something would change, things would only get worse. I had to grow up, and survive on my own, like I had done for all these years. Though I _wish _to remember who I was, and live my life without this burden I had on my shoulders, I knew that my life wouldn't change just by wishing it would.

I stopped running, my feet were beginning to ache, and I had to catch up my breath. I had bags under my eyes, and I was beginning to get dizzy. I needed to sleep. I still had no clue to where I had run into, but the area I was in, was getting clearer and started to get more familiar.

Until I heard marching footsteps closing in on me.

I was panicking. I was frantic and terrified. I began to run. Run faster than I ever did before. The footsteps were fading until they completely dispersed all together.

At least, I thought they did.

"Halt!" I heard coming from close behind me. I stopped in my tracks, and remained still, my body stiff and tense.

The sounds of the footsteps were getting closer. I didn't turn around, and stared straight forwards.

The words the boy spoke to me began to ring in my head.

"_Try to stay hidden, and whatever you do, don't show them your eyes."_

I followed his clear directions, and shut my eyes tightly. I began to slowly turn right, as the guard came over.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Master Brick, I didn't recognize you." The monkey guard said. I took my hand and covered the right side of my face.

_Master..._Brick_?_

"You should be at City Hall. Your highness wants to speak with you." the guard said before bowing.

I reluctantly nodded, still terribly confused at the whole situation in general.

The guard walked away, leaving me dumbstruck. Who is this _Master_ Brick, and why did he think I looked like him? I stared at what I had on, before shaking my head vigorously.

_No, It couldn't be…_

I pushed these thoughts aside, and began to look for my "hideout". My dizziness was catching up with me, and I needed to rest soon before I would collapse.

_Damn…why am I so tired?...This never happened before… _

I saw the building I captivated myself in, and began to walk towards it. I opened the loose and unlocked door, before stepping foot inside my home.

This used to be another family's home until they were killed. Their foreign and strange belongings still remained in their house. Family photos were barely hung on the walls, and the paint was chipping away.

I went to their basement, in which I had made myself at home. I didn't touch nor use any of their belongings besides the mattress and blankets. I felt that I had to respect them, and honor their death the best way I could.

The basement was rusty, with drain pipes all over the top of the ceiling of the room. All they had in here was boxes, pilled with old junk. No one would think that someone would seek refuge in a place like this, but the thought of someone finding me out still kept me up most nights.

I walked over to my bed, and took off the hoodie, folding it neatly before placing the hat on top of it. I put it next to my small, twin-size mattress and just stared at it.

I remained staring at it before slowly drifting asleep.

_Who are you? What do you want from me? What do _you know_?_

_Whatever you know, I will find out. I will know who I am, and unbind the chains that keep me hooked and unable to escape this rotten city. _

_I'll find out who you are. _

_That's _my _promise. _

**Authors Note: SO SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT, I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE WITH, SO I CAN POST THE OTHER ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER SO DON'T WORRY! I ALSO HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: When we hit 50 reviews I'll give a little prize out to the 50****th**** reviewer. I don't know just yet, but KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! THE MORE THE BETTER! Thanks for Reading! R&R**


	5. Lonely Feelings

**Author's Note: HI GUYS! I tried to update as soon as I could, since I just downloaded the new Microsoft on my laptop, and I'm still not that used to it yet. I'm so pleased with the amount of reviews this story has gotten and I'm so excited that we are this close on hitting 50 REVIEWS! Can you believe it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I'm not as cool. **

_Her: _POV

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

_The irritating chimes that erupted out of the clock echoed, as I tapped my hands with the beat of what sounded like a drum. My brain was pounding against my skull, making me queasy and giving me excruciating pain. I could see the rows of tables, with bored uniformed adolescents sitting, unfazed as some were sleeping as the man in front of the room lectured on and on. My rosy pink eyes, looked at the clock, waiting for time to go faster but I felt as the more I stared at it, the slower time became. _

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

_A ringing sound went off, as we all got out from our seats and walked out the room. I kept walking as a sea of people bursted out of other rooms, all of them looking tired with piles of bags under their eyes. Nonetheless, I went forward as I was walking out the front doors. A blonde haired girl stopped me from doing so, her eyes blacked out. Behind the blonde, was another girl with jet black hair, covering her orbs. _

_Tick…tock….tick…tock_

_They were trying to tell me something. Their mouths moved, they're hands flailing with exaggeration. I could almost make out the word 'stop'. But whatever they were telling me, was getting me annoyed and frustrated. I gritted my teeth and glared at them both, causing them to be taken back a little. _

_Tick...tock…tick…tock_

_I spoke words, but the sound didn't come out, the world was muted almost as if we were in a silent movie. I was screaming at them. With harshness, I pushed the girls aside and ran out the door. _

_Tick...tock…tick…tock_

_When I ran out, I was inside a deep, dark forest. The sound of chimes still echoed inside my brain. I ran, and ran. I didn't know what I was running from, but a sudden chill shook me. _

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

_The world was spinning out of control, the sounds of the clocks still rang louder in my ears. I suddenly stopped, and looked around to see the forest in red, magma flames. _

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

_I stared at the ground. To see the girls from before, unconscious and not moving. Them laying in their own pools of velvet blood. _

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

_A powerful wind ran through the forest, as the sky began to darken. Thunder boomed, causing the entire forest to shake, as the sounds of animals began to take shelter. _

_Tick…tock…tock…tock_

_A devilish claw appeared on my shoulder, as I felt the claw pierce the skin on my neck, slitting my throat. Blood began to pour out of the wound, I couldn't speak nor breathe. I was slowly falling to the ground, until I collapsed, next to the lifeless girls. _

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

_I desperately tried to crawl, but gravity pulled my body down with it. A figure stood in front of me, as I lifted my head to see who it was. My eyes widened, knowing the person who stood, as their mouth opened to say something, while leaning down to tightly grab my neck. _

"_Times up… Blossom." _

_Tick…tock._

_The sounds of the clock stopped, as a sound of a crack took its place, until darkness was all that I could see. _

My eyes bursted open, as I franticly tried to breathe. I shot up from the mattress, as I wiped the beads of sweat that formed on my forehead.

I was uncontrollably shaking, out of fear of the nightmare I had just experienced. The blankets I used, were scattered, as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

I never had such a vivid or dark nightmare until now.

After such a long time, I was scared.

Frightened.

I forcibly wiped the tears off my face, as I shot up looking around the house to see if any intruders have entered. I sighed in relief noticing that everything was the same as I left it.

I grabbed the hoodie and hat that laid on the floor, putting it on to give me protection and strength like it had the day before.

Wearing the hoodie felt as if someone had their arms around me.

I didn't feel as alone as I usually did.

I climbed the stairs of the basement and turned the knob of the door, stepping out into the shaggy house. For the first time in a while, I looked around the house curious on the things I would find.

Glass from picture frames surrounded the floor, so I was careful with my step. Everything was broken, or shattered, probably from thieves stealing important items to sell for money.

Then something caught my eye. I kneeled down to pick it up, carefully pushing glass from the cover.

It was a book, or at least it looked like it. I opened it to see, rows of pictures of the family that once lived here. Pictures from little kids, to grown ups.

Every single picture looked as if they were in bliss.

_True happiness, huh? _

This family were once so happy, so carefree. The war changed their smiles into frowns. They died as a family, together. They _loved_ each other.

Love. I didn't know what it was. I heard many stories about it, but I never experienced it. Love is a myth. A legend. This world holds no more love in it. Nothing but despair, and pure evil.

Yet, looking at these pictures made me reminisce. On what, I didn't know. It gave me a warm tingly feeling, one that I never experienced ever.

In a way, I wanted to know how it felt. To love, or be loved.

But I had no family. I always wanted to know how it felt to live in a family, and be one.

How would it feel like?

Would it be, like the feeling I had when I looked at these pictures? Or would it be nothing but a disappointment?

I was alone in this world. My existence was still unknown.

I had nothing but the clothes on my back, and this home that was once filled with smiling faces and fits of laughter.

It was once filled with a _family_.

Tears formed once again in my eyes, and fell to the ground. I was sobbing loudly, grabbing the book even tighter and pulling it close to my chest.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice said behind me.

I quickly stood up, with the book still in my hands as I turned around to see the face of the person who spoke.

I was reassured when I saw the boy who saved me yesterday. I was slightly confused on how he found me, considering that I lived in a place that "citizens" of the city, didn't venture out so much. The ruins of the forgotten city.

"How did you know I was here?" I said, using my free hand to wipe my tears.

"Did you really think, I was going to let you go with my hat?" He said, with a slight amusing tone but mostly serious.

I grabbed the hat that I was used to and handed it back to the owner. He put the hat back on his head with delight, as it felt like he hasn't seen it forever.

I got a better view of him. He had countless bruises, and bloody marks all over. He had a cut on his lip that was bleeding very slightly.

I put the book down and ran over to him. He seemed surprised by my gesture, but more confused.

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" I said with much concern in my tone.

He stared at me bewildered, and almost as if he couldn't find the right words to say.

"You can say that. But what happened to _you_? Why were you crying?" He stepped closer to me, his chest high. He stared into my eyes as I could almost feel his cool, icy breath.

The question caught me off guard. Why was I crying? I looked him in the eye, before turning around and getting the book and opening it to show the contents of what was inside.

His eyes grown bigger before he grabbed the book out of my hands, and turned the pages to see more pictures of the once happy family.

He closed it than stared at me with confusion.

"Are you _lonely_?" he said.

The emotional toll that question gave me made me go to the ground and sob loudly. I was lonely. I was always lonely. But I never dared to say I was.

I wanted to have a family. I wanted it so much it hurt. _Did I ever have a family? Are they still alive?_ Were questions I asked myself frequently.

He walked over closer and hugged me from behind. It was a soft and gentle hug, it made me want to cry even more.

"I always wanted to have a family. But I was always alone. I don't know who I am. I don't think I ever will. Looking at these pictures made me realize that they were happy. But they're happiness was taken away from them. They lived and died as a family." I said in between sobs. I turned around and faced him. In his eyes I could see regret and sadness.

"You know who I am. But why won't you tell me? Why do you care for me so much? Why?" I said looking at him, as tears formed in my eyes again. He looked like he regretted saying what he said, and stared at me with loving eyes.

"There is a reason why I can't tell you. But I can tell you this..."

I stared into his eyes as he stared into my own.

"You're not alone."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this seemed dark and kinda scary but I'm that kind of writer. Blossom might find out about her family! Or wills she? Hehehe read next chapter to find out!**

**Prizes for the 50****th**** reviewer are up and you are allowed to pick one of the three if you win.**

**1: If you are a writer on Fanfic, I can promote your story and also give you my advice and give you my opinions.**

**2: You can pick the name of an OC and choose their role in the story anyway you like.**

**3: I can show you in advance, the next chapter ahead**

**These are the prizes so GOOD LUCK! We are almost there so keep those reviews coming! Thanks for reading! R&R**


	6. A Family

**Author's Note: HI READERS! I'm so happy that we are three reviews away from getting 50 reviews! If you end up being the 50****th**** reviewer I'll PM you, and congratulate you in next chapter. IM SO EXCITED! **

**AND DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY BOARDING SCHOOLS IN JAPAN? (lolls thinking of moving)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. * starts crying* *runs away* **

_Her: _POV

The words that escaped from his lips still haven't fully registered inside me yet, instead it made my mind stumble in confusion and curiosity. What could he have meant, by you're not alone. Was he stating a fact, or simply just comforting the pitiful crying girl that was in his arms?

I stared into his intense red eyes, as I found myself lost in them. How much did he know about me, and how much was I to him? I was a confused, lost girl who just wished to know the truth behind herself.

"What? What do you mean?" I said in reply, sniffling a little. I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't. I felt as if even if I did have a family and they were alive, I would have still felt as devasted as I did now.

"I mean…the truth is…" He said, stuttering a little. His mind was contemplating whether or not to tell me, but in a way I knew what his answer was.

"You…"

The rest seemed to go a mute. His lips moved but no sound came out of them. I already knew the words that had been spoken, and my eyes began to water.

The tears that escaped my eyes just moments ago, formed back into my pink orbs before streaming down my pale cheeks. I fully turned around, and hugged the boy while crying into his bare muscular arms, as he stroked my scarlet red hair.

The comfort those words gave me, was unexplainable. I found my own closure in his words, and I was able to freely let myself cry into his arms.

I was glad to have known after all these years that I did have a family. But the thought of them dying, caused me to cry even harder. I felt as though I wouldn't have to risk never knowing but the burden of knowing was even greater.

"How did they die?" I said my voice scratchy and hoarse from the stinging pain that the tears brought in my puffy eyes.

There was an eerie silence that dragged on between the both of us. It was an awkward tense sensation in the room, until he cleared his throat and responded:

"They didn't."

My tears stopped flowing, and my head shot up to meet his fiery, intense gaze. He didn't match my gaze, and stared off into the distance trying not to meet my bubblegum pink eyes.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. It seemed that time had stopped between the both of us, and all there was, was a thick tension that made me uncomfortable.

A burst of hope had shot through me, and questions began to go through my mind. I touched my red hair, and looked at him hoping to find an answer to what caused my brown eyes to turn pink and my black hair to turn red/

"Do…you know what happened to me?" I said pointing to my new, pink eyes. He looked back and stared at me, his arms still around me, and his grip unbreakable.

"You…transformed into something _greater_." He said staring down, and inching closer to my pale face.

"Will I be able to handle it?"

"I hope so."

His voice was strong, and mysterious. He had this shadowy and inexplicable vibe that radiated out of him, with a sense of a leader to it. He had a commanding personality, but it was extremely attractive and _charming_.

But, I still had questions that remained unsolved and I was determined to find answers. I raised my head up again, and let out a deep breath before staring him in the eye, and asking him another question.

"Do you know…if I can find them?"

There was another silence before he broke it and answered me.

"I don't know, that's up to you. Are you willing?" he said staring at me with heavy concern in his auburn orbs, with his eyebrow arched.

It took me a while to register the correct answer to this question, since I didn't know myself. Would I be able to find my own flesh and blood?

I looked him in the eye, and answered:

"I won't stop until I die. Until I find them, I won't give up. I will _save_ them."

He was startled and a little taken back by my response but nonetheless smirked. His devilish yet signature smirk that only he could do. It seemed so familiar that it bothered me not knowing.

"Until the day I die..." he began his smirk growing wider, "I won't stop. I will fight for this city, and for the lives of my sisters."

"Who said that?" I asked, a little curious to what his answer would be.

"You did. A long time ago…"

_**Flashback:**_

_**The red headed girl walked with a spring in her step, and a wide grin on her face. A big red bow laid top on her head of auburn locks. Her hair swayed behind her, in a big ponytail. **_

_**She wore a pink dress with a black streak that ran itself in the middle, with a pair of white boots on her feet. **_

_**Others found her attire, ridiculous, but she found it strangely comfortable and fitting. **_

_**She often patrolled the streets for any signs of danger, but never forgetting to wave to citizens, sharing small talk with them. **_

_**It was moments like these, that she felt the most peaceful. When her city was safe, she herself felt secure. **_

_**When she saw three streaks in the sky, one red, one dark green, and one a dark blue she knew she found the trouble that she had wished she escaped. **_

_**The red streak came at an increasing speed, until it stopped in front of the bewildered and slightly annoyed teenager. **_

"_**Well, if it isn't Pinky." The boy said, his face was hard to make out, but she knew who it was with the old red cap that forever laid on his head. **_

"_**Great to see you too." She said with sarcasm dripping in her words. She was tired out. With school, her family, and protecting the city, she was exhausted on a regular basis. **_

"_**You seem feisty. Is the Powderpuff, role model for the city and its citizens**_**, unhappy**_**?" he said inching closer to the girl and circling her like prey. **_

_**She said nothing, her annoyance level rising high. She was happy, at least, until they showed up. **_

"_**Why even bother anymore, Pinky? The more you save the day, the more we want to ruin it. What's the point anymore?" he said his voice heavy with laughter. **_

_**This was getting her angry. She still remained still but felt as if she was going to break any minute. **_

"_**You seem pretty stupid. With your bow, dress, and boots. You still haven't changed, and when your city goes down so will **_**you**_**." **_

_**She felt as if she was going explode so she responded her voice growing in anger.**_

"_**Who are you to talk? You still seem pretty stupid with that old hat on your head, so who are **_**you**_** to judge me for what I wear?" she said her voice angry. The boy was wide eyed, but she wasn't done. **_

"_**And I'm never going to stop. Without me nor my sisters, this city would be helpless. There has to be someone saving the day." **_

_**The boy just stared at her as she towered over him.**_

"_**I don't do it because I want too, I do it because I have too." Her voice cracking and unclear. **_

"_**Until the day I die**_… _**I won't stop. I will fight for this city, and for the lives of my sisters. Remember that."**_

_**Before the boy could register what she said, she punched him in the face and flew away. The boy noticed the tears that flew out of her face as she spoke, but paid no attention to it as he focused on his wound.**_

_**She wanted him to know that it was her duty. She had no choice because if she didn't do it, no one would. **_

_**End of Flashback. **_

I held my head, trying to remember the memory that ran through my head like a bullet. I was terribly confused as I was breathing heavily trying to think on what exactly happened. I haven't had such a memory before.

"Are you okay?" the boy said, his arms wrapped around my waist. Then, something ran though my head again as I turned around and stared at the boy.

_His face was hard to make out, but she knew who it was with the old red cap that forever laid on his head. _

I looked at his face, then to the red hat that was on his head the same way it was on the boy. I was even more confused than I was before.

"Are you…" I began to ask, but there was a knocking sound at the door that cut me off. It was loud and rang through the house. My breath was caught in my throat as we both zoomed over to the door.

He put his back to the door, holding it down as the people behind were trying to tear down the door. He used his hands, almost as he clawed on the walls leaving nail marks behind.

"What do I do?' I said trying to help the struggling boy.

"Run."

I was wide eyed and unsure. I didn't move from my spot.

"Look for your sisters. You have two of them. Go! NOW!" He said trying to hold down the door, as the hinges of the door were bolting off.

I looked at him, resisting the urge to stay, and ran to the window. The glass was broken and spread throughout the floor. I punched into the glass even more so there wasn't any left.

I began to go out, with one leg out the window. I looked back at him, as he was struggling to keep the door shut as it shook.

"GO!"

I turned and fully jumped out, as my hair flowed behind me. I landed on the sidewalk, and looked both ways before zooming away from the house. I heard a noise from the inside, as I stopped in my tracks.

It took everything I had to not go back. I shed some tears as I ran the other way.

_I will find you. I will make sure you're safe. I will protect you until the day I die. _

_I love you, remember that._

**Author's Note: DONE! SO SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST IT ASAP! IM SO EXCITED TO SEE WHO THE WINNER IS! D I WILL CONGRAGULATE YOU SO IF YA WIN, PM ME OR REVIEW SAYING WHAT PRIZE YOU WANT. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT! Thanks for Reading! R&R **


	7. The Butterfly Tattoo

**Author's NOTE: YO READERS!ITS MA BIRTHDAY!YAYAYA! Congragualtions to PureBliss288! She gave me the best OC EVA! I'm so pumped! I have a bunch of new ideas for this story! And there is going to be A BUNCH more contests !I've already planned several!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls no matter how many times I wrote that I did. **

_Her:_ POV

My face was pale as a ghost, my throat was burning in a fiery sensation as I could feel my lungs beginning to wilter. I was growing dizzy, running and running for what felt like miles. The muscles in my legs were getting stronger the more I ran, as the tears in my eyes flew in the wind. I was shaking by the coldness of my bare feet against the hard dry pavement, as I could feel my breath beginning to become cool as ice.

The sweatshirt I wore, gave me some warmth that the weather did not, and also gave me the comfort of the boy's smell that was a sweet vanilla. My hair was messy, my red, auburn locks were frizzy by the humidity of the rain clouds that hovered endlessly over the city. I ran through streets and avenues, desperately hoping that any guards wouldn't catch me in my act.

I was nervous, my legs were beginning to weaken, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the thought of dying by the hands of a disgusting monkey. Though my nervousness was overshadowed by the feeling of determination to locate my family that I never knew I had.

The feelings of hope ran through me for the first time in my life. Hope for a better day, and a better tomorrow. The only other feeling I have ever felt, was the feeling of betrayal, so I was confused on the strange new feeling I felt.

The thought of hugging them, talking to them, spread a smile on my face. I hoped they were alive so much, I felt as if I was going to explode like a time bomb. They could tell me everything. Tell me what happened during the war, and what happened to me.

When I first awoke, I wondered how I used to be. Was I any different than I am now? Or were we the same two people who weren't aware of each other's existences'? I didn't know but I did know that I had many questions that remained unanswered.

I stopped in my place, as I heavily breathed in and out as I could see my breath in the cool, winter air. My legs were wobbling before the collapsed, dragging me and my body unto the ground. My throat was hoarse and scratchy, as I held my hand to my heart, feeling the extreme sounds of drums going faster and faster. My pulse in my veins was the same as my heart, as I touched my aching shoulders and back.

My body was sore and strained. If I moved my shoulder a little, pain ran through my shoulders and unto my back. It felt as if someone was pulling on the bones back and forth like an endless game of tug of war. The streets were empty as they usually were, frost on spots of old dying grass and wilting flowers.

Though winter was my favorite season, it didn't make my searches for food any easier. The extreme weather temperatures were difficult to find any canned goods in the city. The citizens starve from the lack of food, and the lack of sanitation. I've seen people go crazy from being trapped inside the wall, and in sad desperate attempts, climb it while guards shoot them down.

This city wasn't a safe place, and my only place of shelter was found by guards. I had nowhere to go but I had to run. I needed to run, and find a new hiding place before I'm found out again.

The boy risked his life for me by letting me run off. The look in his eyes, and the sound of his voice made me want to stay with him but I didn't want to let his kind efforts go to waste. I wished and prayed for his safety, since he has already protected me so much.

I shook as I rubbed my hands together trying to gain some warmth as I was crouched down on the ground. I looked around, glancing every street corner, curb, or ally, thankful for no one to witness me. I was looking franticly, always having the bizarre feeling of being watched.

In times like these, you always have to be on watch because you never know what is there, staring at you with beady black eyes.

I brushed off the dirt and scum that were on my old ripped jeans that I never bothered to wash. I stood up and rose my head high, with my breathing at a normal rate. I put my hair behind me, pushing locks behind my ears before putting on the red hood on my head. I looked both sides of the street, on the curb I sat on, before quickly running to the other side, and running to the dark alley that was unattended.

On the other side of the alley, was an old green dumpster. I ran to it, seeing bugs and rats scared from the sudden visitor. I opened the dumpster, seeing old rotten food, mold growing all over the inside of it. I was disgusted but strangely immune to the sight.

The sounds of snapping fingers took place in my ears, before I turned around to see five individuals with sickly green skin, looking monstrous and unhealthy looking. The five individuals inched closer to me in sync, I couldn't look at them completely since shadows covered their faces and the darkness of the alley, didn't help either.

As the finally stepped closer I could make out their features much easier, their green skin not being an illusion as I previously thought.

There was on big fellow, with a big round stomach with a small green shirt that was darker than his own skin, the shirt not fitting showing of his big belly and belly button. He had red shaggy hair covering his eyes so all I could make out was the sly grin on his face and one of his front teeth poking out.

Then there was the person in front of him, much shorter than the rest with spiked up black hair. He sported a red shirt that matched his big eyes that seemed much bigger than his own face. He had a weirdly shaped jawline, allowing me to see his row of crooked teeth.

There was a person next to the tall, big guy on his left who seemed rather the most inhuman out of the rest. He was skinny, with a slouched back and a long sharp pointed nose. He had pink slanted eyes, with a kangol hat resting on his head. He had dark black lips, with a forked tongue coming out of them, like a snake.

In front of the snaked being, was someone who looked just as inhuman. His eyes were barely in his sockets, his mouth wide open, and his tongue resting on the left side of his face. He didn't have full rows of teeth, I could see empty spaces where his teeth used to be.

The last one of them all, stood in the middle with an orange vest over his white shirt, and tight black pants. He had greased black hair and a pair of black shades over his eyes with a smirk on his face. What I could make out, he seemed to be the leader of them all as he moved his hand to motion them to stop snapping as the stared at me like a piece of fresh meat.

"What'cha think ya doin' in our territory?" said the greaser with an absurd accent I haven't ever heard in his tone.

I remained silent, as I watched his crew look at him excepting him to do or say something.

"You must be new here, rookie. So let me tell you the rules around here. You already broke one of them." The greaser said as he approached me, looking mischievous, as he cracked the knuckles in his clenched fist.

I pulled down the hood, making sure they couldn't see my face nor eyes. This caught attention of the leader who seemed confused by my actions. He grabbed the top of the hood and yanked it down, revealing my long red locks and pink fuming eyes.

He stared at me, not moving in his spot as if he was frozen. A gasp erupted from the group that woke him up from his short slumber, as his grin grew wide and much more evil than before as the sounds of snickers came from his gang.

"Aren't you, Bl-"he began to ask but was cut off from the sounds of the ground shaking from under his feet and his gang.

The ground wasn't shaking where I was, which stumped me tremendously, until I rose my head up too see a girl on the other side of the alley, the sun on her back. Her head was down, but she slowly raised it allowing me to get a better view of her.

She had dark plemish-free skin, but her red lips stood out on her face. She had the most beautiful set of purple eyes I've ever seen. I've never seen such a color of eyes before so I was caught off guard by them. Brown curly locks of hair were pulled back in a ponytail, but some stray curly strands caressed the sides of her face.

She wore a sleeveless leather jacket over her white and purple dress, showing off the tattoo of a butterfly on her right shoulder, and what seemed to be the number 02 on her left.

The sounds of thunder woke me up. I looked up to see rain clouds forming over the heads of the gang. Lightning struck most of them, causing them to scream first but go unconscious. The only one still awake was the leader. But in seconds, the girl appeared behind him, grabbing his neck, choking him before his body went limp.

I began to walk backwards, scared and frightened by the girl. She looked over to me, the coldness in her eyes melting away, and forming into a warm smile. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to let the mysterious girl to see my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

I slowly opened up my lids, letting the girl to see my pink orbs. As she saw them, her eyes widened, astounded. She looked me over, looking at my hair, and what I was wearing.

"Is your name…_Blossom_?' she said coming down to where I was and invading my personal space.

"Wha...what are you talking about? Who are you?' I said my voice stuttering a little.

She stood up and stared into my eyes as she said:

"My name is Ashley. Ashley Simons. I've been looking for you."

**Author's NOTE: OHHH CLIFFHHANGER! We get to see the Gangreene Gang o whateva. Hope you liked it, thanks again to PureBliss288 for her BRILLIANT IDEAS! And if we get 60 reviews on this chapter, I'll update much sooner and quicker! Thanks for Reading! R&R**


	8. Blossom Utonium

**Author's Note: HEYY GUYSS! I'm SOOO Sorry for not updating for what, two weeks? IM so sorry, my wifi kept crashing every time I tried to upload and I've been trying to get it fixed but it's still pretty sucky. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'm starting school again and I also started a new story but I have a schedule for this. Every Saturday, early or late this story will be updated. My other story, is going to be uploaded every Friday so I can have a day to work. I'm going to be involved in a lot of activities and honors classes so if it's a day late I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. **

_Her: _POV

Wind whistled throughout the city pushing my red locks behind me, as I stared at the girl with curiosity in my pink eyes. But behind from her, I saw something bright move out from the clouds and unto the city. The bright powerful sun's rays were shot across the city until they met my pink eyes.

The sun beamed for the first time in a long while, it almost seemed foreign to me. The warmth of it against my skin, and the brightness of it making me have to squint my eyes. The red fiery circle in the sky, called for me. It seemed so abnormal and so surreal that I almost thought I was in a dream.

The girl did nothing but smirk, and look up at the sky, nodding to the sun until looking back at me, and pulling her hand out to me.

I didn't have any prior knowledge about this girl, but the way the sun gleamed across her face, and her smug smirk made me feel like I could trust her. I stared at her hand, and then at her, not knowing whether I should take it or not.

Was she mistaking me for someone else? Or…if there's a slim chance, could I be the person she's saying I am? But in a way, I didn't want to know. I still wanted to be in the dark of things, I didn't want to know anything.

This wasn't for me though. This was for my family, I needed to be determined in order to find them. They might need me, and I could use all the help I could get.

With a fury pink passion in my eyes, I took her hand and pulled myself off the ground and slightly smiled back at her, in which she returned. She opened her mouth. But no sound came out of it. Only the sounds of sirens that I heard early from yesterday began to go off.

Her eyes popped out of their sockets, and with my hand still in hers, she began to run pulling me with her. We ran out of the alley, and seemed to keep running and running.

My legs were begging to give out, until she stopped unto an empty street.

At _least_ that's what you would think it would be at first glance.

She pushed what seemed to be the floor, to reveal a hidden doorway down, to what looked like a flight of spiraled stairs.

"This way!" she whispered pushing me down the stairs first, before looking around to close the entrance and follow me down.

We reached what looked like a door, with a silver slot which was quickly opened to reveal brown eyes.

"What's the…Oh, it's just you. Enter Ashely." They said before quickly shutting the slot closed again, before unlocking several beyond several locks until the final lock was clicked and the door was revealed to be open.

She pushed the door, and entered first. When I slowly stepped inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see dozens of people, all wearing jackets similar to what Ashley was wearing and going through and up hidden stairs.

It's the first time I've seen so many people, _alive_. It was something I thought I would never get the privilege to see before getting caught or executed. In a way, I was relieved to know I wasn't the only person living and breathing out there.

But as soon as I entered, they all looked at me with wide eyes. I could manage to hear whispers, and it started to get me uncomfortable.

"Let's go somewhere private, okay?' Ashely said noticing my awkwardness, smiling and winking at me before dragging me to a long empty tunnel, with train tracks on the floor. Glass and trash was thrown over the ground but it was nothing new to me.

She sat down first, motioning me to sit down with her. I did as she told, looking at her before beginning to ask the questions that rang through my head since we first met.

"You said, you knew who I was. Will you mind explaining to me, who would that be?" I said my eyebrows furrowed. This could be my last chance, to know where I'm from. To know who I am, and I wasn't going to let that chance slip by.

She did nothing but smile, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Before Mojo Jojo began to rule," She began. "This city lived in peace. But before that, the city was a crime filled one, with banks robbed daily and the cops doing absolutely nothing to stop it. It was terrible."

She began speaking not answering my question. _How_ did this have to with me?

"Then one day, Prof. Utonium, a world named scientist gathered ingredients for an experiment of his, to stop the city and make it return to its peaceful ways. But he accidently added an extra ingredient, Chemical X, a powerful chemical that no-one has ever dared to use."

I was getting confused the more she began to explain. Yet I wanted to know more, I never knew how the city was before so I was curious.

"An explosion happened, and he created what seemed impossible... three little girls. But no ordinary girls. Super powered ones. But his pet monkey, got caught in the blast, creating our "ruler" Mojo Jojo. These girls were considered the perfect little girls, they would stop crime using their powers, and they were strong enough to stop Mojo Jojo on a daily basis."

Super powered girls? How was that even possible? Created? Was this a fictional story?

"Years passed, and the girls still fought, demanding to never stop fighting for what they believed to be right. But what they didn't know was that Mojo Jojo gained a new ally, creating him stronger and stronger until all the villains and criminals in Townsville joined him. This began the outbreak of our war."

The war started because people went against them. Wouldn't people fight with them?

"The girls were alone, fighting and fighting until they breathed their last breaths. Their father was kidnapped by the criminals and almost murdered, until he escaped to find the girls alone in the battlefield, dead. "Ashley stated.

I was tearing up. The girls, that saved the city and got nothing in return, were betrayed and left to die. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Our heroes, fallen, the city was overtook by the criminals and has been ever since." Ashley said sighing, looking down at the ground.

I cried even more now, was that all they were? A _legacy_?

"That's the story everyone else knows, but not what it really is."

What? Isn't that the story? All there is to it? What point is there telling me this?

"The girls were still alive. Though they were dead, the professor sacrificed his life for the girls, giving them his blood, something they never had. They were alive."

Alive? But that would mean…

"But before he died, to remember him, he gave them each a memento of him with their initials carved into them to remember the death of their father, and to never forget who they were. And when the time was right, their powers would come back to them, and they could be able to save the day once again."

No it couldn't be….

"Those girls were our heroes. They saved the day, saving citizens and managed too until they couldn't anymore."

No it can't be….

"There was Buttercup, the toughest one of the group, with her smug attitude and brute actions, she was the most difficult to control, but had her own soft side She was the spice ingredient."

_Buttercup? "Leader girl!"_

"Then there was Bubbles. The sweetest, of all, kind to animals and humans big and small. She was a bottle of sunshine, but was sensitive too many things and would cry easily, but she could have a mean side if you pushed her hard enough. She was the sugar in the Professor's ingredients.

_Bubbles? "Octi!"_

"That brings us to the leader of the group. The mix of sugar and spice, kind but having her own spice to the world. Bright, but powerful. Wise and always knowing what to do. She was everything nice, the _perfect_ little girl. Her name… "

No… this isn't happening…

"Was Blossom Utonium."

"NO!" I screamed, shaking my head, while memories ran through my head, making me dizzy. My head was pounding, I was shaking uncontrollably. I held my head in my hands trying to stop the memories from flooding back in as quickly as lightning speed. The faces that were blacked out no longer were.

I recalled the memory of us at the battlefield, and my father's blood in my hands. I was crying, as he injected me with something as I went unconscious. I began to cry, seeing his smiling face before he shut his eyes and no longer opened them.

Memories…I was recalling the fight with Mojo…The laughter with my family… and that boy…

_Brick_.

Ashley seemed terrified by this, she held me by my shoulders shaking them. She touched my face, trying to reassure me but failing miserably.

"You are our hero. We need you, this city needs you." She said looking at me with worry evident in her purple eyes.

"You can't prove anything! I'm not her! There has to be some misunderstanding!" I screamed shaking my head.

I knew I was kidding myself. I had to be her. The pieces of the puzzle were putting themselves together and I was a mere witness. Though most of my memories weren't back, I had enough to know who I was.

"The necklace and mark is proof enough. And my curse your sister put me on worked, so this has to be a sign." she said, brushing some stray tears of my face.

"Mark…? _Curse…_? What are you talking about?'" I asked choking on my words.

She breathed heavenly before answering me.

"Your sister, put a curse on me using her powers, that the day I would find one of the three, the sun would gleam after endless days of dark clouds and a mark would appear when the sun's rays touch the skin of the chosen one." She explained, looking at me dead in the eye.

She grabbed a shard of glass of the floor, and handed it to me, pointing it to my forehead. When I raised the glass to my head, I saw a pink heart with wings on my forehead. The same sign my necklace had.

I looked down on it, to see the used to be pink heart, white. I gulped loudly, before turning it around, too see the initials _B…U_ still evident on the necklace. Tears streamed down my face again, my eyes squinting before closing as I fell to the ground and cried loudly.

"We can't let this city fall again. You…can save us, you can save us all."

From that moment on, I was no longer a normal girl. I was no longer just a citizen,

I was no longer human.

I _was_ Blossom Utonium.

**Author's Note: HEYYY guys! Hope you liked, I tried hard to make it good for your long wait. It's a BIG chapter after all. Please review because the higher reviews I get, I'll work it on it earlier and post it sooner than Saturday or I will at least try to. So review please**** Thanks for Reading! R&R**


End file.
